Bakugou x Reader Inner Conflict
by lilanders
Summary: [Warning!: Vore] "Bakugou, please..." You whined. "It's just for a little while. You're safe in there, I promise." Your only answer was a wave of angry kicks and punches to the inside of your stomach. You sighed, laying a hand over the flat surface. This was not the way you had planned to spend your evening, with Bakugou pummeling away at your guts.


"Bakugou, please..." You whined. "It's just for a little while. You're safe in there, I promise."

Your only answer was a wave of angry kicks and punches to the inside of your stomach. You sighed, laying a hand over the flat surface. This was not the way you had planned to spend your evening, with Bakugou pummeling away at your guts. He probably hadn't expected this turn of events either, you thought, the corners of your lips spreading into a grin that quickly vanished after a particularly hard kick.

"Ouch! Bakugou!" You protested, rubbing at the area.

It had all started with a simple patrol mission in an area known to be quite peaceful, so all you had expected was to spend it keeping a watchful eye on the streets while you pretended to listen to Bakugou go on and on and on about Izuku and whatever he had done that day to piss him off. Just like any other day that you had been teamed up, but, of course, something had to happen.

A villain had appeared, almost out of nowhere and, before neither of you could react, had injured Bakugou quite severely before vanishing once more. Stunned as you both were, Bakugou was quick to get back on his feet and go after the villain, but as soon you had seen his limp, you too had acted quickly. Without a moment of hesitation, you used your quirk on him, shrinking him until he was only around five feet fall. Considering what little you had seen of the villain, you had both been outmatched, and whether Bakugou liked it or not, you would both have to retreat to safety and report what you had seen. Shrinking him down was the only way you could think of to get him to comply and hurt himself any further.

Now, Bakugou was not pleased to have been on the receiving end of your quirk, and glared angrily at you from the ground for a few moments before turning and limping back towards where the villain had gone.

Was he really going to go after him anyway? At that size?

Running out of options, and knowing that once Bakugou had his mind set on something there was no way of changing his mind, you did the next best thing you could think of. After all, you had to move to a safer area should the villain return to finish you off.

As gently as you could, you picked him up, lifting him towards your face.

"H-Hey! Put me down! Put me down now, you moron!" He protested, limbs moving wildly in the air as he tried to free himself from your grasp.

"I'm sorry, Bakugou," you said, "but we have to get away from here. You'll be safe, I promise."

And before he could argue, you dropped him into your mouth, thus leading to your current predicament and soon-to-be stomach ache.

You groaned in pain, hands pressing against your stomach as you tried to restrict his movements. If he kept on kicking like this, he was only going to worsen his injury, thus making all of your efforts pointless.

"Bakugou, please! This is for your own good! Trust me!" You pleaded once more, but all you got in response was more kicks and punches, accompanied by a lot of muffled yelling.

"You're not giving me much of a choice here..." At his current size, you would have been able to make the whole ordeal more comfortable for both of you, but since there was no sign that he was going to stop struggling any time soon, you weren't left with any alternatives.

You closed your eyes, focusing on him as you used your quirk once more. Slowly, your stomach expanded, pushing out your hands as it rounded out. You allowed it to swell out until it looked your belly was so round, it looked you had swallowed a watermelon whole!

Staying completely still, you waited for Bakugou's reaction. For a few seconds you felt no movement whatsoever, but before you could claim victory he began struggling once more. This time however, his space was a lot more limited than before. He had been forced into a fetal position, and could only squirm.

A sigh of relief escaped you, and you rubbed the undercurve of your belly. Your stomach still felt sore, from both the pummelling it had received and the sudden stretching, but it was still an improvement.

"That's better." You said, finally content. "Now, please be nice until we get to safety, for me?"

More squirming and muffled yelling was your answer, which you decided to interpret as an agreement, and started towards a more secure area.

Walking with the added weight of half another person inside you was... interesting, to say the least. While you knew that you were able to do something like this thanks to your quirk, you had yet to try it with someone else. You had plenty of practice shrinking and unshrinking objects and people, but not so much when it came to holding them in your stomach. Your balance was completely messed up, and you found that, after every few steps, you needed to lean against a wall to get your bearings again. You also had to keep a hand firmly under your belly to help support it. It was odd, and the strangest sensation you had ever had, but somehow, you enjoyed it, and were relishing it internally.

"Okay... this isn't so bad..." You muttered to yourself as you slowly gained a little control over your balance. "Isn't that right, Bakugou?" You gave your belly a few soft pats, to where you guessed his head was. "It must be nice and warm in there."

Bakugou did not agree, and tried once again to struggle, but all that came of his efforts were more angry struggles. You chuckled. "Yeah, you keep on trying, buddy." You teased him, rubbing the curve once more. This was something the other didn't appreciate very much and, knowing that his struggles weren't being very effective, Bakugou changed his tactic.

All movement ceased inside you, causing you to lift your eyebrows in surprise. Was he done? Could he have given up already? If he had, it was very unlike him. Suspicious as you were over what was going inside, you kept on walking, your priority still clear in your mind.

You had only managed a few steps when you felt a sudden lurch from within you, which almost made you completely lose your balance.

"What are you doing in there?" You demanded, upset that he was fighting you still. Why did he have to be so difficult?

You thought you heard some satisfied laughs from inside your belly, but chose to ignore them and pressed on. You were going to keep him safe no matter how much he fought against it.

He repeated the strong lurch just when you had started walking, and continued to do it again and again. Uncomfortable and jarring as the sensation was, it did pull you both forward, as long as you kept a good grip on your and on anything that would keep you steady.

"You're impossible." You muttered under your breath between lurches. Bakugou only laughed, enjoying his small victory, but you didn't mind. Unbeknownst, you were taking him home instead of the safe spot you had agreed on before you had started this mission. It had gotten pretty late, and when your gaze had fallen on the setting sun, an idea had formed in your mind. You had complete control over Bakugou right now, and thus had control over how long he would remain in your stomach. You didn't see the problem with leaving him in there until tomorrow morning. Who knew what danger awaited in the streets at night. Yes, this was definitely the better option. For you, anyway.

As you reached the front gate of your home, you grinned to yourself, hands rubbing at your stomach as Bakugou slowly grew still again, wondering why you had stopped.

"Only a little bit more, Bakugou." You said, and you could almost feel his spirits lift at the thought of being free from his unexpected prison. "Only a little bit more to my house!"

You couldn't help but laugh as he began struggling again. They were tired struggles, and felt so much better than any of his previous movements. It was almost... relaxing. You blushed, a little ashamed at the realization of how much you were enjoying this. You were thankful Bakugou couldn't see you.

"Don't worry, I'll set you free in the morning." You told him, patting at the top of your belly. "I want to rest a little first, after all the trouble you've given me."

And with that, you opened your front door and closed it behind you. A satisfied sigh escaped you as you let yourself fall on the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Good night, Bakugou." You said through a yawn, eyes closing slowly as your hands settled on your stomach. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

I love reader fics and I love vore, so why not? combine them?

I have no idea what I'm doing, obviously, and this fic is a bit of a mess, but I've been a lurker in the community for years and have always wanted to contribute buuuut have also always been too shy to do so, but guess who stopped being a chicken! dis gurl!

anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it!

if you're not into vore, you don't have to read it, you can just click away 3


End file.
